


bills to pay

by voksen



Series: WKverse [26]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "there ain't no rest for the wicked/money don't grow on trees/I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed/there ain't nothing in this world for free"</p>
            </blockquote>





	bills to pay

It's not that Aya likes murder. He doesn't, not at all, not in the way people talk about when they think of assassins and murderers. It doesn't bother him anymore, though, and hasn't for a long time.

The others are more conflicted, he can see clear as day: Ken hates it, hates himself, bottles up his anger and hurt; Omi's divided himself in half even more cleanly, to the point where Aya's not sure he knows what he believes, himself; Yohji drinks and sleeps around and talks about defending women - and Aya doesn't know what he's lying about, but it's behind every word.

But Aya gave up on all of that a long time ago, sometime between the first day he stood, bandaged and shaking, at his sister's bedside and the first day he killed a man for her, to find out who that man was and why and how he could bring him down. It's as simple as this: he has no education, no credentials, no other skills. Murder (he doesn't fool himself with the veneer Persia puts on it, although he agrees their targets need to be stopped), it pays the bills. Her bills.

So he pays for his sister's life yen by yen with the blood of criminals, because nothing in life is free, and counts it cheap at the price no matter how bloodstained his hands grow, how worthless his soul.


End file.
